


A Lil' Love Ain't Bad (William T. Spears x Reader)

by Burning_My_Bridges



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bars and Pubs, Beer, Boredom, Brutality, Demon Sex, Demons, Drunken Flirting, F/M, From Sex to Love, Hate to Love, Hatred, Impulse Control, Insanity, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Mood Swings, Near Death Experiences, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Shameless, Shinigami, Stalking, Trans Character, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_My_Bridges/pseuds/Burning_My_Bridges
Summary: The past events of the Jack the Ripper case have left William T. Spears forcefully taking unpaid overtime and a annoying transvestite that believes himself a actress. After about ten hours of miserable signing office paperwork and listening to the chatter about the redhead's great love- the demon butler Sebastian, William is left to walk the midnight streets of London, thinking how to solve his long thought issue. Tea or something stronger? Maybe try mixing tea with alcohol? This FanFic means to show the tragic love of the beginning alcoholic William and a slightly mentally abnormal demoness (Your Name). How far is Grell going to go to seduce William when Sebastian kicks his ass and refuses to arrange a wedding? How long will (Y.N) resist the awfully bad flirting techniques of the shinigami womanizer- Ronald Knox?Mostly all characters belong to Yana Toboso and are from her manga- Black Butler.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I have only one note:  
> Please understand that I'm a new member of the community and might be a slight pain in the ass.  
> If you have any advice in writing then I will be happy to take it.

Hi there!  
I know I'm basically introducing myself for the second or third time.  
I want to write about William because I see his character simply entertaining. It's no mistake that (Y.N) is a demon, I wanted to show how Will is going to get humiliated by himself for falling in love with a creature he would naturally take as disgusting. I have plans for making (Y.N) a mentally unstable (almost insane) creature with a slightly masochistic nature and something I like to call "slutty arrogance". So she will get offended and stop talking to William at all. William on the other side isn't going to be so unbreakable after everything. I want to picture him more like of a person so depressed that they don't ha the will to even mention their problems to anyone. He will probably end up as a man with a tendency to drink too much and will start a tragically comedic abusive relation with a hunger mad demon lady he met when returning back home from work.  
Maybe I will update tomorrow.  
Goodbye,  
BmB.


	2. Misreable accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart broken Grell needs LOOOOOOVEEEEEEEEE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for updating it 19 days after planned xd. I hope ou understand. SHIT HAPPENS.

The flickering candles of the heavy chandelier made small lights dance on the glass lenses of William T. Spears. The big glass crystals reflected the light, spreading the light throughout the long hallway. The long room was filled with portraits of the CEO's and higher rank directors of the Grim Reaper Dispatch section Great Britain, the oldest ones dating back to year 1005, when the institution was originally formed at the isles. Among the general directors William recognized his long time pal from the Shinigami Academy in Edinburgh- Terrance Mellows. The portrait was painted about twenty four years ago, when himself and Terry were celebrating their sixty fifth anniversary of passing the final exam of the Reaper Final Practical Course when the newbie steward reaper- Ronald Knox, came charging in the room, shouting something neither could understand. Mellows face turned to ice when he began understanding that the Elders wanted to promote him to the position of a CEO. At first he just wanted the secretary to leave, so he agreed to everything the novice mentioned, maybe because he didn't want to mess his free time on work, or maybe just because both of them were so drunk with french wine at that point, that the only words that came out of there mouths were memories of the time that passed and heart-frobbing stories of their comrades. But now, a quarter of a century past, Terrance's curly dark hair became slashed with gray and his bright green eyes lost their shine. A unshaven morning beard, unproperly done tie and damp cigar that would refuse to light the fire from the small box of matches, those were the main attributes of the general director of the Dispatch. Looking at his friend in this state, William was pretty sure he did the right thing when the same man begged him to replace himself with Will. Entangled in his own thoughts, he carelessly passed much more famous faces, like Sir Juan Hoffman, his mentor and the Dispatches First Scholar or Dolores Norman, which was his long retired grand grand aunt from his mothers father. When both of them were alive, she would hit his hands with a stick- a tradition that she would have carried on in the Dispatch if not the fact that as the First Managers Secretary and Assistant she had the profit of a early retirement. William crossed the room with a steady pace, both hands holding miniature towers of paperwork and folders. From what he read over in his office, he was sure that the task won't be easy. To doom him even more, the heap of files were accusations and complains about his subordinate. His fate was so grim, the fact that all his subordinates were absolute imbeciles and ungrateful little parasites. Every day, he would count off a date, since that was one date closer to his retirement. From his newest data, he will have to work about 116 more years till his soul will finally rest. Until that, his mind will forever be on trying to teach that bunch of idiots something. His fingers turned the golden doorknob and pushed the entrance open, leaving him standing before a small, comfortable room where the death gods of the field department spent their lunch break. Alan Humphries was sleeping on one of the soft green sofa's, covered by a mountain of the warmest quilts and blankets. Next to him was his field partner and unquestionably his best friend, Eric Slingby. The second one was quietly sipping on a bowl of tomato soup and noodles, wearing his favorite fuchsia sweater. William was sure that one would give his life for the over and the other way round. After Alan went quiet ill and couldn't work, Eric became something of a mother to Humphries. He would feed him with chicken soup and brew tea so horrible that when Will tied it, he had to spit it out. On the stiff chair besides the two sat no one other than Ronald Knox. Even though he had taken only beginning training and was supposed to be assistant, he got himself additional courses ad finalized as a decent field agent reaper. With his normal swift manor Knox placed one leg over the over and continued to through compliments towards Williams new secretary- Freya Tembly. The girl was rather shy to strangers, but in Ronald's case, she wasn't complaining. Her porcelain face was covered in a slight blush and her eyes seemed cloudy. As soon as she noticed her bosses entrance, she stood up strait and greeted him with a charming smile. He couldn't lie, the girl was indeed very pretty and apparently unmarried, but he won't lower himself to a level of picking up rests left by Ronald. With a disappointed expression Knox lifted himself of the armchair and treated William with a frown.

-Curse you, William-san. You disappoint me so very much! I expected a pretty young lady with tits like potato sacks, but instead I got you! – the blonde Shinigami seemed to cheer up.- Nah, it was just a joke!  
-I truly hope so, otherwise I will sure get you fired.- William was in no humour for the perverted jokes of the playboy. After a short exchange of killing looks sent towards each other, Will came to a sudden realisation.- Can anyone tell me where that redhead moron is at the moment? I swear I’m this close to committing suicide. In my lifespan this is going to be the second time in a row.  
Freya looked up at her boss and started searching through some papers on her desk. She pushed her glasses up to her nose and scattered the documents once more.  
-Older field agent Grell Sutcliff has returned from the human dimension over fifthteen minutes ago. His shift has supposedly ended, but he hasn’t registered out jet. As long as I know he didn’t exit the corridor neither.- the girl sentenced.  
This was a good moment to make Grell feel the true horror of overtime, because William was straight to handle him all of the papers he was supposed to fill and silently exit the Dispatch. That was a calming thought, Will kept a evil smirk on his face and let himself walk across the dark, dull lighted corridor that lead to most of the offices of the collectors. He found himself standing before the heavy oak door leading to the last office he wanted to lay foot in. Without a knock he entered the small, red room that Sutcliff used as his office. Everything, from the chairs to the ink, was a different shade of crimson. On the heavy old desk where the documents William forced Grell to sign last Tuesday, and over the small text where tons of drawings of a certain demonic butler that William felt great despise for. Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the Phantomhive estate was scribbled in every part of the room you placed your eyes on. To be true, Grell Sutcliff was no artist, so all his drawing were simply a stickman with black bangs and a long masculinity. Disturbing at the least. But all this was simply one of his least important problems. The biggest one was the fact that the transvestite wasn’t in the room. William was sure that they didn’t pass by in the corridor, nor was Grell in the dinning and living hall. He stepped out quietly, closing the door most delicately. He didn’t really understand why Grell would exit the Dispatch without registering out, but he learned that you could expect everything from such things. Soon, he started walking towards his own office that was barely a few doors away from Grell’s one. Once, a long time ago, he would think that it’s a good idea to have your room close to that of your partner in field. Of course, that was before he met Grell, that arrogant, slutty little creature. He searched his pockets for the keys to his office, because unlike his partner, William felt insecure to leaving his room open. Oddly enough, he didn’t need his keys, because the old doors were open. Will neutralized his threats, stupidly intending it to be one of the secretaries, because they where the only ones to have that key. He spread the doors wide open and stood in the doorframe. There was his loss, balancing on his desk, wearing ridiculously tall high heals. When Grell first saw William, he watched pokerfaced. Will himself made an almost painful expression and winced at the sight. Sutcliff, standing on his papers in those silly healed shoes, was barely covering himself with anything. That moron wore black mesh tights that made his legs look like giant pieces of ham, attached to panties that were firstly women’s and secondly about two times too small with somewhat of black laundry clippers. He also put on some sort of giant bra, stuffed with William’s collection of ties. Great, now he will have to burn them all. This whole construction, that seemed to be at a ripping point against Sutcliff’s obviously male body, was held together by dozens of leather straps. In one latex gloved hand Grell held a curled up whip and with the other he hold up his long red hair. Then fell the awkward silence, that Grell decided to break.  
-Well hello there, baby. I suppose you want a dance all right!-  
William just stood there, barely moving, hoping that the creature standing before him didn’t exist. He gave another small wince and ran for the corridor as fast as a Shinigami could run. He passed various rooms begging the Lord only to be out of work. In the distance a small, fragile voice came shouting.  
-Damn it! I knew that he would have liked the kitty costume better!-  
William just passed everyone in the living hall shouting a quick good afternoon to his fellow friends and rushed out of the building. Behind him Ronald made a face of questioning and spoke to his seniors secretary.  
-Resign him, bae. He’ll be needing some time out.-  
-His shift ends in ten minutes, I can’t just…-  
-Argument it with a sudden illness. He’ll be fine, but I suppose we won’t see him tomorrow.- Knox stopped the girl in the middle of the sentence. He was 95% sure he knew what happened.


End file.
